Batman:Arkham Origins Blackgate
Summary Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate is a continuation of the famous Batman: Arkham Asylum series. Story Taking place 3 months after the events of Batman: Arkham Origins, and Batman now has the respect of Gotham. But on a stormy night, he faces a female character calling herself Catwoman. Chasing her from rooftop to rooftop and then eventually defeating her. Around 2 weeks after the Catwoman chase, something terrible happens at Blackgate Prison, the 3 criminals: The Joker, The Penguin and Black Mask have staged a turf war against each other to see who can escape from the prison first. Batman must get into the Prison and stop them, but what he'll soon realize is that Catwoman is also heading into the Prison for unknown reasons. Game Modes Story Mode: Play the game's story in this mode. New Game Plus: After beating the game several times, you can play this mode by using other Batsuits. Concept Gallery: View the art you have unlocked in this mode. Options: Change the control setup and display in this mode. Credits: View the game's credits. Johnny's Review General Thoughts It has been a while since I have done a review on here. Probably because I don't have nay of the new generation consoles yet (such as the PlayStation 4). I have decided to do another. This one is for the handheld Batman game. Graphics The Grpahics in this game look quite good for a side-scrolling handheld as the backgrounds and some of the character models look quite good. Though, at times some of the Character models can look flat and insubstantial (especially if that model is far away). But the backgrounds look quite good. Grade: B+ Music A lot of the music in this game is for the most part ambient, it is slow when you're investigating through the prison, but as you're fighting is when the music ramps up, yes good when you're fighting but I would like some more interesting tracks when you are investigating. Grade: C- Sounds/Voice A lot of the sounds are borrowed from other Batman Arkham games, though not good when you want to hear something new, but this is a handheld and can't take on sounds as sophisticated as on consoles. But still, it would be nice if we heard some new sounds if not all new sounds. The voices of the game are also good but have some faults, but nothing major. Grade: B- Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is what you would expect in a Batman Arkham game. it has Free-Flowing combat (as usual) it also has some good detective work sequences (as usual) as well as grappeling to one point to another (as usual). It also has similar gameplay to The Legend of Zelda as it has areas as well as certain surprises which you can't get to unless you have a certain item. The other thing is that you must use Detecive Vision (or Detective Mode) to analyze things or Batman won't target them which can get frustrating after a while especially for those new to this game. Another LOZ ingredient is that you must defeat a boss a certain way and with a certain item (or items) in order to defeat the boss. The Controls can be a biut confusing at first (especially for tyhose used to playing games with a 3-D plane as this game has 3-D graphics but on a 2-D moving plane). Grade: B+ Replay Value I believe that this is where the game gets a high score, only because the game has 3 game bosses (The Joker, The Penguin and Black Mask), the real jest to the bosses is that you can go after them in any order, and which order to fight and defeat these bosses will determine what you will do before the final boss battle. The game also has case files that you can find and unlock some pretty good stuff such as concept art, other case stories as well as new bat suits. There's also small things to destroy such as Penguin cages, Joker Teeth and Black Masks. Grade: A- Final Thoughts If you like Batman or are a fan of the Arkham Asylum games, this game is for you as it has nearly everything you want in a Batman Arkham game, but this game is not without it's own shortcomings. But lest we forget is that this is a game for a Handheld, and is not as powerful as a Console game. So, it is enjoyable nevertheless. Overall Grade: B-